The Battle of the First Blood, Part I (original)
Following a period of almost three hundred years of peace, an unidentified Federation vessel attacks and destroys one of the Dragon Alliance's colonies, killing four billion inhabitants, and igniting a conflict that escalates to become a massive war. An unlikely hero named Treav is the only one who can end the war before a galactic Armageddon occurs. Synopsis Act One In 2412, nearly three hundred years ago, the Undine and Iconians were finally vanquished. By 2688, the lifespans of all the species in the galaxy were extended and populations majorly increased. Three alliances formed: the Eagle Alliance, the Dragon Alliance and the Lion Alliance. There was a long period of peace between the three alliances, until a Federation vessel attacked a Dragon Alliance colony without provocation, killing four billion people. The Dragon Alliance declared war on the Eagle Alliance on , 2699. The Knuckonians, the Crokers, the Vasari, the Safecinions, and the Helghast attacked eighteen planets belonging to the Eagle Alliance, six of which were Qo'noS, Bajor, New Romulus, , Vulcan and Defera. Word of this massive attack is brought to the Federation president's attention by Shadow Raptor. Shadow tells the president that they must prepare for another attack. The president asks why the Dragon Alliance would attack them after three hundred years of peace, but Shadow can provide no answer, except that reported that someone attacked the Dragons first. The president responds that he hates wars. Act Two At Tokyo Academy on Earth, a young Starfleet named Treav lives with his adopted sister, Junibell. Treav treats Junibell as his own sister, and vowed he would never let anything happen to her. She often feels that people think of her as a freak, but he assured her that she was merely different, and not a freak. One evening, three of Treav's old friends, Riker, Levi and Shadow, come to visit him. They inform him that they are now at war, and he is needed at the front lines. He wonders if they were attacked by the Nausicaans, Orions or Kazon, but Levi explains that it was actually the Dragon Alliance. The Knuckonians, the leaders of the Dragon Alliance, broke the truce, attacking eighteen planets, Shadow further explains. Riker tells Treav to study up on the Knuckonians before returning to the . Treav tries to tell them that he has an obligation to watch over his sister, but they tell him he has no choice. Levi suggests that Treav have The Doctor stay with Junibell, to which Treav concedes. Junibell overhears their conversation, telling Treav that the Knuckonians will be the death of him. He agrees, but he knows his duty to the Federation trumps his personal safety. Act Three Treav joins the Eagle Alliance military, and Junibell returns to San Francisco Academy. Treav trains on Sera for two months, facing many difficult challenges along the way. His instructor is a Vulcan named Teatay. Upon completing his training, he raises the flags of all of the member colonies of the Eagle Alliance, with all of the soldiers raising a salute. Treav is then briefed on the enemies he is about to face, but he is undaunted by the reports of their ferocity. His first assignment is liberating a Vulcan colony on the planet Naiva. Several of the Eagle Alliance ships are destroyed in orbit by mass rail AA guns built by the Dragon Alliance. The Howlingwind, commanded by , leads the assault on the Dragon forces, with Teatay and Treav piloting the Delta Flyer. The Flyer takes damage, forcing them to crash land on the planet. The s onboard with Teatay and Treav are killed in the landing, however, the duo manages to transport to the top of a building before the crash. They cautiously take a staircase down to the bottom of the building. Treav notices some odd looking bloody footprints, but decides not to search where they lead. He then finds an assault rifle, and takes it with him. At the bottom of the stairs, Teatay exits into the room outside the staircase. She is attacked by someone in the room, and before Treav can help her, he finds that she has been dismembered by an Argonian soldier. He attacks the Croker, as they are called, but the Croker pins him down, and nearly kills him with his ax, but Treav is saved at the last moment by a marine named T-Rex. T-Rex asks Treav if he's alright, and he tells him that he is, but that the Croker killed his commander. T-Rex tells him that they should not let her death be in vain. Treav tells him that they must take out the AA guns so their fleet can send ground troops to the planet. T-Rex pulls him to his feet, saying, "let's go." To be continued... Memorable Quotes References Characters *Howlingmoon *Junibell *Levi *Riker *Shadow Raptor *T-Rex *Teatay *The Doctor *Treav Starships *''Delta Flyer'' * Locations *Earth *Naiva *Sera Background Information *The story was written by , but it was edited and proofread by , as well as posted on his fan fiction account. *This is the first episode published on this wiki that was not written by CaptFredricks. External Links